


how beautiful it is to wake up and love you all over again

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A lot of crying because they're soft, Alternate Universe - Parents, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Charles and Max's first morning with their son at home and life has never been sweeter.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	how beautiful it is to wake up and love you all over again

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of all the confusion that has set in because of Ferrari and the FIA I decided to write some fluff because I love thinking about Charles and Max being parents. It's not my best work, but it's lovely so just enjoy it!

Max awoke with a feeling of peace warming his heart, a sensation so full that it made him stay a few more minutes with his eyes closed just enjoying the serenity present in the room until an overwhelming smile spread over his face and he instantly opened his eyes to appreciate the lovely scene that was on his left side. 

Charles slept peacefully, a natural glow present on his face, his messy hair spread all over the pillow and his mouth slightly ajar making almost silent sounds that Max had learned to love over the years, and Max had to resist the urge to run his fingertips across his husband's rosy cheek and trace the little birthmarks that adorned Charles' back - he looked even more beautiful when he was sleeping quietly, without all the pressure on his shoulder. 

But Max's thought wasn't focused for long on his husband, as much as he could devote hours just appreciating Charles's little details, there was something in their room that captured the Dutchman's attention even more and made his heart spin with such joy. 

A white crib with little gold details was next to their bed, the cradle where their most precious gift was resting the very first night at home - Max could feel the tears of joy clouding his vision, such a pure and overwhelming feeling of delight swept over his whole body, that tiny bundle was the reason of their happiness, and Max could swear he never felt love greater than when he held Charles and their little Benicio, they had become a family. 

Max wiped away the tears that he didn't even notice were running down his cheeks when he remembered the birth of his son. He wrapped the duvets around his husband's body and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, so he wouldn't wake him up, Charles deserved to rest after thirteen hours of labor and facing a battery of exams before he was released home, he had given Max the most splendid gift of his life. Only then Max gets up carefully and walked to the other side of the room until he reached the crib where his little Benicio was still sleeping peacefully on his back - a medical recommendation that had caused a slight argument with the older women of the family who didn't find the position right for a newborn.

He lost himself once again in his thoughts, carefully admiring his son who wore a little white pajamas with blue stripes, Benicio was so small and yet so precious and with the ability to make Max cry in a matter of seconds just thinking about how he could spend the day holding Benicio and couldn't wait for him to grow up enough to go to the races, play football with him in the backyard, watch all kinds of cartoons and be present in every process of his son's childhood.

He only realized how much time had passed when Benicio began to move in his crib, stretching his arms and waving his little legs, opening his eyes that were as blue as Max's - which made Charles complain about how unfair it was for him to carry the baby for nine months and in the end he had Max's eyes, but Benicio looked much more like Charles. 

"Good morning, baby," Max whispered gently while holding his son's little hand. "I hope you slept very well in your new home. Do you know your daddy loves you so much?" 

Benicio looked curiously at Max's face, deciding it was much more fun to play with his father's fingers - something that made his eyes fill with tears again. 

"Your daddy's a cryer, but it's okay because you're so adorable," Max said as he brushed his little boy's little nose. "You want to take a bath, my prince? Come here with your daddy." 

Max took Benicio in his arms, gently rocking him and looking his son in wonder, that little boy was the best thing that happened in his and Charles' lives and not even all the adrenaline of a victory could be better than to be able to appreciate Benicio opening his tiny eyes and looking curiously at the world around him. 

"I love you both so much." Charles's voice sounded throughout the room, and Max turned to where his husband was sitting, with his cell phone in his hand and smiling at the two of them. 

"Did we wake you, love?" Max asked in a worried tone, he knew how important it was for Charles to rest as much as possible. "I was going to give Benicio a bath, we didn't want to wake you." 

"You didn't wake me up, and I loved observing you taking care of our sunshine. Now come here because I want to cuddle my two favorite boys." 

Charles stretched out his hands and Max placed Benicio in his arms before kissing his husband on the lips and laying next to him on the bed. It looked like a scene out of some cliché movie, but the only thing that mattered was their son. 

"Of all the things my hands have ever held, the best by far is him," Charles spoke as he brushed his fingertips across the cheeks of his son who was almost asleep again."I love our little ray of sunshine so much. I was so terrified to be a father, to have to take care of another life, but just one look at his little face and I feel like I can do anything to see him happy."

"Thanks for everything, love," Max said while he placed his chin on his husband's shoulder. "You are already the best father in the world, and I know our Benicio loves you so much, you were his home for nine months and you were so strong. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me years ago, for marrying me and for being the best father our baby could have." 

Charles turned his face and Max could see the tears building up in his husband's eyes, showing how much those words meant to him. He captured the Monegasque's lips in a short but sweet kiss. 

"Do you want me to make your breakfast, honey?" Max asked, stroking his husband's cheek. 

"Not yet. Today we are going receiving many visits from our families, and I need to enjoy this moment of tranquility only with you two before the whole world is at our door wanting a picture of the one and only Leclerc-Verstappen heir." Charles exaggeratedly said the last part, getting a laugh from Max. 

"I don't know why they want an image of him so badly, I've already posted a picture introducing our baby to the world." Max rolled his eyes. He really couldn't understand why the media went so crazy following them. 

"Maxy, you posted a picture of him sleeping on his stomach where they can barely see his face and with a black and white effect, of course, the media is crazy to have a photo of our Benicio, especially to know if he will cheer for his papa or his daddy." 

Max's eyes began shining just thinking of his little Benicio supporting him and wearing a full RBR outfit - even if he knew Charles wouldn't let his son fully dress in his rival's clothes. 

"We could post a picture of him wearing the Red Bull jumpsuit I bought for him!" Max talked animatedly. 

"And that little Ferrari hat, he'll look so lovely," Charles said, already imagining Benicio wearing all the clothes they had received from Scuderia. "Did you know our fans were fighting on the internet about who he's gonna support?" 

"Is that serious, love?" Max laughed. "Our little Benicio has only three days of existence and is already in the middle of a war between two world champions." 

"They're crazy!" Charles laughed. "Later we'll take this picture, but first I'll post the picture I took of you holding our little boy." 

Max then understood why Charles was holding the phone when he woke up, he gently grabbed his son in his arms and stared at his husband's phone screen as he logged into Instagram and Twitter to post the photo with a black and white effect and with the caption 'How beautiful it is to wake up and love you all over again!'

The picture quickly spread around the world, with millions of loving comments about their family, but Charles just locked the screen of his cell phone and turned all his attention to his husband who had a Benicio already awake in his arms - and that's how his eyes filled with tears of joy and a wave of love spread all over his body, for Charles home was Max and Benicio and he was never happier.


End file.
